lemartv_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aglominism
Aglominism is the main religion of the Nirian continent, and encompasses the faith of all known gods bar Taron, who is seen as evil. Origin Aglominism originates from the old state of Aglo from the middle ages. In direct communication with the gods a conclusion was reached that much of the bloodshed of the time could be resolved by at least semi-standardising the religion, and so by order of the gods Susano'o and Yulia a council was called in the Aglominian capital of Andasharetta. All the priests of the kingdoms of Niri were ordered to convene to discuss the most important topics. First came the topic of which gods were to be worshipped. Although it was obvious that Yulia and Susanoo were gods of the council so they should be, not everyone was sure on the gods Mehrunes and Taron, the former being the god of fire and the latter of death. After a while a consensus was reached on the worship of Mehrunes, but Taron was deemed too macabre to form a consensus on. In the end, this led to the Larradonian and Aksonian kingdoms leaving the council. When one afternoon all priests sat down for dinner, one was very eager to dive in, but collapsed dead immediately after and the council found out Taron had poisoned them. After this, Taron was declared anathema and his worship forbidden. After this and some other issues were decided on, the Aglominian creed was formed, which was in essence what formed the faith. We believe in the four great gods and of their descendants and creatures on earth. We believe in the unity of all faithful under this belief. We believe that Taron is the damned among gods, and that Yulia of the heavens and Susanoo of the waters and underworld are the venerable. We believe in three baptisms that bless a man, and ten good works that sanctify him. And so shall we forever more. Organization The Aglominian faith is organized by the Grand Patriarch, who is elected among the national patriarchs who are in turn elected by him. Every Nirian nation bar the Dark elven union has a patriarch for it's Aglominian faithful. The grand patriarch lives in the Stone Tower in the centre of Andasreth. Here he holds his monthly meetings with all the gods and the council of patriarchs can be convened. Below the national patriarchs are the Episcopal Lords of the seat. They are the head of a specific area within the country, and the priests answer to him. In rare cases where the Aglominian population is so small in a country that having an episcopal lord for every region would be useless, the national patriarch would also function as the lord of the seat. Finally there are the priests. They are assigned to churches and have to perform all the sacraments on their parishioners. They are ordained at holy colleges by lords of the chair. There are holy colleges in Aquila, Wrocen, Pythonia, Mammon and the Aquilan Colleges. Sacraments and rites The first sacrament happens at birth. The newborn is brought to a church and is given his first two baptisms by the priests. The priest first dunks the baby into the batismal font and exclaims I bless and baptize you in name of the father below in one fluid movement the priest then throws the baby just a few centimeters into the air and catches it while exclaiming and the mother above and then dries of the child while making a sign of the marble cross, the symbol of Yulia, and saying now you are blessed and known to the gods. This ends the first two baptisms. The second rite is the confirmatory mass, which is the first time that a child will take the communal meal. For this he wears a white garb, very much like in the marital rite. The priest will do the normal mass procedures and will then call forth the children, who along with their bread and water will also receive a piece of charcoal on the tongue that symbolizes Susanoos conquest of hell, and is the baptism of fire and third baptism, that in past times was a lot more violent. The second to last rite is that of marriage. This one is fairly simple, because this means that the couple will go up to the priest, who will bless them in the sign of the marble cross, and send them away. The last rite is that before death. A priest will visit the house of the dying, and give them a golden token, which is to be given at the gates of the heavenly planet so you can be received there and your bank credit from the life on earth can be given to you to continue your life in heaven. Then the dying person is anointed. This can only be done to good people, or those who repent on their deathbed. Mass Aglominian mass begins with the entrance of the Clergy. They will then in the common language call out to the gods to ask their presence. They always stand towards a marble cross at the back of the room for this. In case of poverty a wooden cross can be used and the elven language, that is called a Meresvalian mass. The gods will then make themselves known by ringing a bell in the room. From this moment on it is expected by the present god to bless the proceedings. The priest will then sing a song of praise towards the present god, and then turn around, and tell the congregation a story from the divine legends. This part is often accompanied by a choir. After this, the priest turns around again, and sings a song asking the gods to bless the ritual of the meal. After this, a second priest or the priest himself will take out a golden cup (or iron in the Meresvalian mass) and pour it full of holy water. The priest then also takes bread of the altar and breaks it while silently praying. After this, the congregation may come up for the meal. They receive a sip from the cup and a pluck of bread to eat. If Yulia is present, the bread becomes infused with honey and the water sparkles when it enters the mouth. If Meresvalia is present, the bread tastes seasoned and the water becomes tea once it enters the mouth. If Mehrunes is present, the bread becomes spicy and the water tastes sulphuric when it enters the mouth. When Susanoo is present, the water tastes salty and the water likewise when it enters the mouth. After this the priests once more turns around and sings a song of thanks for the gods for attending. After this he blesses the congregation and asks them to leave in the name of the gods.